The Freshmen
by Lenalaye
Summary: Damn, that ending was sad wasn't it? And so are the fics that followed it and this is no exception. Why do it? Eh, the song fit well lyrically with the regret and so on. Read it, review it and maybe even like it. ta-ta.


          Okay, some credit is due to my great friend and fellow author Momo Claus. She's the one who first suggested this song and so reading a few myself, I'm picking up the music vid thing again. (it's the curse of KAA, she's doomed me to write sad, depressing #54 videos! All because I accused her of not even writing the final books----which she didn't and I'm a 100% sure) Well, this isn't the point. The point is that it's good to get ideas out of your head, stupid and tiring as they are.

          Wow, just had some deja vu right now, remembering when I first started music vid writing. Now _those were the good old days! _

          Sorry, this ole girl rambles on. 

          Enjoy the video.

          PS: If you like Linkin Park, I have a cool fic and some great videos for them!

          Sorry again, I should be ashamed of myself. A Great One like me, still making plugs.

          Ahem. Tis "The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe. Some of the lyrics have been altered, I think it's obvious where.

***********************************************************************************

          The video opens with a gentle guitar, strumming its low, soft tones. Soon a second guitar, slightly higher joins it. The scene has the night sky, looking over a field. There's a barn and the camera closes up on the loft window. A cover flap beats in the wind and flickers an image. The camera goes past this and shows the moonlight filtering through, spilling into a pool on the barn floor. Jake lies on the ground, curled up into a ball, his head slightly outlined in the pale light.

_When I was young I knew everything Jake says, his lips barely moving___

_                   She a fighter, rarely took advice _

_                   Now I'm guilt-stricken sobbing with my head on the floor he moves his head and blinks at the pale light, shinning in his eyes___

_                   Stop on my own  breath and eyes full of tears now we can see his tear-stained face and blurry eyes.___

_                   Can't be held responsible he sings as he pulls himself up ___

_                   She was chasing her fate and rubs his face___

_                   I won't be held responsible he walks fully into the moon's light___

_                   She fell in love in the first place and sits down, hugging his knees tightly. A bass joins the guitars___

_                   For the life of me, I cannot remember he says, wiping the tears away___

_                   What made us think that we were wise and we'd never _

_com-pro-mise and shakes his head___

_                   For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die he says softly, looking up___

_For these sins_

_                   We were merely freshman….he says helplessly to the stars outside. The drums and symbols finally join in as the camera follows Jake's look and journey's back out into the stars. Then it comes back down, at Marco's mansion where he stands on a balcony, looking out over the sea ___

_                   My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her Marco bows his head then the scene changes___

_                   This girl took a week's worth of valium and slept Then it goes to Cassie, twisting in her sheets, looking out the window too, tears glistening.___

_                   Now he's guilt -stricken sobbing with his head on the floor Then the camera comes down from the stars, looking over a human Tobias, huddled on the forest floor. ___

_                   Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says Tobias, his hair tangled and tears strolling down lifts his head. ___

_                   Can't be held responsible he mutters and gets up___

_                    'Cause she was chasing her fate Ax steps out from the woods too, solemn. ___

_                   I won't be held responsible he and Tobias stand together and stare up into the night sky. ___

_                   She fell in love in the first place he murmurs. Then the camera switches back to Jake, pacing around the barn.___

_                   For the life of me, I cannot remember he sings as he paces___

_                   What made us think that we were wise and we'd never _

_com-pro-mise _

_                   For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die, he tousles his hair. ___

_For these sins_

_                   We were merely freshman….his hand drops to his side, frustrated. The tempo of the drums and guitars steps up. ___

_                   Hey yea yea yea yea! The barn door pushes open and the others file in (Ax in human morph)___

_                   Heyaaaa Jake screams out angrily and helplessly___

_Heyaaaa_

_Yea yea yea yeaaaa the others come and sit in a circle, Jake _

finally, flops down, a terrible bitterness in his eyes. The moonlight by this time has moved half-way across the barn, they all sit, halfway lighted with in it. The tempo dies and the pale light outlines the somberness on all their faces. __

_We tried to wash are hands of all of this Jake sings___

_We never talk a-bout what happened on the Blade Ship the _

camera pans over the varying faces of sorrow and regret.__

_And how we're guilt-stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor It goes back to Jake___

_We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip we'd say…the _

moonlight continues to move across the barn floor. __

_Can't be held responsible Marco and Ax mouth___

_' Cause she was chasing her fate Cassie sings___

_And I won't be held responsible! Tobias rages___

_She fell in love in the first place! Jake stands up and yells. _

Suddenly, the moonlight hits something that was shrouded in the darkness, just a few feet from the group. Rachel's ghost shimmers  atop a stool, casually playing the guitar, eyes closed. __

_For the life of me! I cannot remember Jake continues to rant, _

turned away, unaware of Rachel. The others quickly stand up and stare on, gaping in shock.__

_What made us think that we were wise and we'd never com__-pro-mise Jake goes on as the others exchange looks. Tobias starts heading towards Rachel who slowly, opens her eyes. ___

_For the life of me! I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshman! Rachel looks past Tobias and he _

follows her gaze to Jake. __

_For the life of me! I cannot remember! Marco walks up to Jake and taps his shoulder.___

_What made us think that we were wise and we'd never com-pro-mise!! Jake turns around in a fury and his eyes widen at the _

sight.__

_For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die his voice _

softens as he looks at her__

_For these sins_

_We were merely freshman….Tobias reaches out to Rachel who _

hands him the guitar. Jake and the others stand around Tobias who plays the guitar now. They all look at Rachel.__

_Weeee were merely freshman….Rachel smiles sadly at them all _

and steps into the pool of light on the barn floor. She diffuses in the light and disappears in a breeze of wind. __

_We were only freshman…..Jake still sings as he and the others _

watch dolefully. The camera shot and guitar finish with a last look at the sparkling stars. Then fade to black….__

*************************************************************__

                *Sigh* I dunno if that was cliché or not. You tell me. Thanks for reading, and I hope I entertained you by some stretch of the imagination. Chow J


End file.
